


Choco Tifa

by FruitFrakker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocolate egg transformation, F/F, Humiliation, Inflation, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Tifa tries an off-limits chocolate egg. Big Mistake. Chocolate Egg expansion/transformation Smutfic. Nonconsensual interactions with 'Angie'. Somewhat of a Bad End. One-shot.





	Choco Tifa

Tifa ran her thumb under her suspenders, relieving the pressure against her skin. Another thankless night in Midgar--the 'city of dreams'--working through the witching hours under the hole-in-the-wall's dim, flickering lights and buzz of neon signage. It was--mercifully--winding down now; the laborers had mostly shuffled in and out, but this was little comfort to Tifa and her aching body which desperately wanted rest yet only had more nights like this to look forward to. It was a vicious cycle played out everywhere under that 'rotting pizza'.  
  
And then there was _her--t_he last patron of the night. Of all the people to be stuck with, it had to be a fiery blonde twentysomething making bedroom eyes and catcalls apparently. Tifa was acutely aware that every bounce of her breasts in her top as she filled a stein and every shimmy of her hips as she reached for a bottle of bourbon was committed to her memory with a predatory gleam.  
  
"Daaaaaayuuum," the heckler crowed, eyeing Tifa's cavernous cleavage, peaking over her white tank top at her dangling breasts as she wiped down the counter. "You ever lose anyone in those puppies~? "  
  
Tifa grumbled, narrowing her crimson eyes as she lifted the cloth from the bar. "You know, Angie," Tifa began, trying to bite back her bile. "It's getting awful late and you've already had four shots. Maybe it's time you packed-"  
  
"I know my limits, sugartits," Angie snapped, fiddling with her glass before taking a slurp. "Just worry your pretty little head about filling my glass and shaking dem hips~." She pushed the empty glass forward with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Tifa rubbed her temple, shaking her head a she clutched the glass and whisked it away. She's love to kick the bitch out, but her money was good and in the end that was all that really mattered. "Sure.. just, just gimme a sec..." She strode down the bar--she could swear she could _feel_ Angie's gaze glued to her ass--to open the refrigerator at the end. She grasped at the neck of the bottle of whiskey before stopping. _Fuck_, she thought, _I deserve a treat for this shit, don't I? _Her tired eyes scanned the shelves, each packed with liquors. That was the _last _thing her sleep-deprived brain needed. Something stood out amidst the alcohol though; an ovaloid mass of tinfoil with a post-it note slapped on in Barrett's handwriting: STOLEN FROM SHINRA DO NOT EAT!!   
  
_The hell is this? _Tifa thought to herself as she begun peeling back the wrapping. "Hey, wench!" her favorite customer called, "Not getting any drunker over here!" Tifa tuned her out, tearing aside the covering to reveal a large chocolate egg; its rich dark brown surface had been buffed to a seemingly impossible polish, clear enough to see her own amazed reflection in. She smirked.  
  
"Nice try Barret," she muttered to herself with a chuckle. Really, a single bite couldn't hurt. With her free hand she grabbed the egg by the half still wrapped and foil and lifted it to her lips. The scent of Cocoa filled her nostrils as she bit into the surface, the hard shell giving way to the creamy nougat innards. "Chmmmpff," Tifa murmured as she chomped at the bite in her mouth; the rich, slightly bitter chocolate melted against her tongue while the sweet creamy nougat sloshed around her cheeks. "Mmmmmmff Shooo gwoood," she moaned, swallowing it. Maybe another bite would be o-  
  
"Biiiiiiiiiitch!" Angie shouted, slamming her hand against the bar. "Where the _fuck_ is my whiskey?!"  
  
Tifa growled, hastily wrapping back up the egg and rubbing off some of the chocolate smeared against her chin, before pulling out the Jack Daniels and slamming the door. "Here..." Tifa said in a huff, pacing back to Angie while refiling her glass. "Sorry," she said curtly placed the glass before her. "Just was having a little snack."  
  
Angie cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in her stool; her own not-insubstantial bosom jiggling in her denim blouse. "No kidding? You've got that shit smeared all over your face."  
  
Tifa felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, shivering slightly as a warm prickly sensation spread across her skin. "Really..." She reached up to her mouth and drew her index finger across her lip and cheek. Yep, there certainly was chocolate caked onto her face. She tried to laugh it off and maintain her composure. "Guess I had a little too much..."  
  
Her stomach gurgled as if in reply, her belly visibly vibrating, as the heat within her spread and deepened. She felt slightly nauseous, like a pressure was welling up in her gut. _Damn_, _just from one bite? _Though on the bright side, she thought, using the girl's room was time away from this asshole. She shifted her feet awkwardly, trying to settle her uncomfortable stomach. "I got most of it at least, right?"  
  
Angie scoffed. "You made it even worse! Bitch, how can you... wait..." Her face hardened as she leaned in, her hand appearing to fiddle with some device on her belt. The intense scrutiny unsettled Tifa, feeling even more like a slab of meat under review, causing her to step backwards nervously.  
  
"Err.. what?" She scratched her arm awkwardly--it too felt covered in goose-pimples. Sweat began to bead on her brow as her own uncomfortable warmth mixed with the harsh light of the lamp she stood under. There was a dawning awareness that something was up, but there was a strange detached sensation as well; that she was no longer in control but rather an object being studied--her patron's scrutiny certainly didn't help. "Something wrong?"  
  
The saccharine scent of cocoa suddenly began to fill her nostrils again, taking Tifa by surprise. She staggered backwards slightly, pressing against the shelves of liquor. Her whole body tingled as her stomach continued to growl and groan, the fullness growing increasingly intense. She brushed her hand across her belly; her skin felt so soft... so creamy...  
  
"Like chocolate," she muttered with wide eyes as she glanced downward, her arms up to her wrists now golden brown, the discoloration ran across her palm and up her fingers as she watched. A similar black blotch emanated out from her navel, spreading down toward her crotch and over her panty lines toward her legs as a wave from her chest connected with it from above. She spun around to look at her reflection in the bar mirror; her face was also a rich creamy brown, with dark plump lips. Even her brunette hair took on a more 'chocolate-y' tone. "This... this can't-"  
  
"Saaaaay," Angie mused, a grin returning to her face as she stood up from her stool. "You don't look that bad with a dark tan..." She ran her fingers across the counter as she circled the bar, drawing closer to the chocolate wench. "And that scent!" She took a deep breath, flaring her nostrils before licking her lips. "Sooo delicious~."  
  
Tifa retreated further, clutching her dusky arms against her chest, feeling stains of sticky chocolate seep through her top. "Th-this isn't funny Angie! I-I need help! I... I must be having a bad react-"  
  
With a sudden gurgle and groan, Tifa's flat stomach lurched forward into a sizable paunch, the definition of her abs vanishing in an instant. Tifa yelped in surprise, her hands flying to her protruding belly, sliding around to feel a pair of chocolate lovehandles begin to emerges. "No... No..." Tifa stuttered, quickly losing control of the situation.  
  
"Relax sweetie~," The patron cooed, now closer than ever to the overwhelmed barkeep. "I like girls with a little meat on their bones~." She dabbed her finger into Tifa's exposed navel, taking a bit of her creamy exterior as she withdrew it. "Or should I say, Chocolate~?" She said as she sensually licked her finger clean.  
  
Tifa's hand gripped the counter, smearing chocolate across the surface as she recoiled backward. "N-no! Don't! Ugh!" Her free gripped her bulging stomach, her suspenders now digging into her malleable 'flesh'. Reflexively, her hand drifted around her torso, feeling her emerging spare tire pull against the garter in back as much as it grew infront. And then, accompanied by a tremendous shiver, her thighs began to billow outward, her legs caught up in whatever process was filling her stomach. She cringed as she felt the pressure grow all the way down to her calves, but it was her hips that showed the most immediate growth; swelling outward to nearly catch up with her lovehandles, her skirt being pulled taut against her bulging ass as her belt gripped tighter and tighter to her waistline.  
  
"Awww~,"Angie cooed again, placing a hand on her dark cheek, stroking it gently. She felt Tifa's soft chocolate skin melt under the heat of her fingers, though beads of sugary sweat--and perhaps a few tears--dribbled down her face as well. "You poor, poor thing. These clothes..." Her other hand ran down Tifa's swollen side before tugging at her leather belt, which creaked and groaned as her hips flared out more and more. "They don't fit a beauty like you~..." She slipped her fingers under the trim of Tifa's skirt, feeling the trench her belt had dug into her malleable body.  
  
"I-I'm warning you!" Tifa impotently threatened, backed up against the rear of the bar. She grimaced as she felt her back press against a wine case; she really was growing all over. For a moment she considered grabbing bottle as a weapon--though her arms felt thicker and slower than usual--when a fresh gurgle emanated from the chocolate girl. Tifa bit her plump lip, but that wasn't enough to hold back a moan as surge of growth hit her upper torso. She surged upward as well as outwards, seemingly growing in height as her belly shifted from a rotund to more ovaloid shape. She definitely was filling out her arms now too. But her breasts, good god her breasts! With a sudden heave they had pushed outward a good foot, now both larger than her head and barely contained by her thoroughly chocolate-stained tank top. Her suspenders dug into her supple flesh, squeezing her chocolate teats which began oozing a white substance.  
  
Angie didn't skip a beat, drawing a finger across Tifa's stained top and bringing it to her lips. "Mmm," She murmured, lapping up the nougat. "So sweet~..." A hand stroked the side of Tifa's bulging torso as she leaned in to her now clearly visible nipples. "Mind if I... take a sip?~"  
  
"G-get away..." She muttered weakly, trying to thrust her arm at her, only to find it was heavier (and thicker) than she remembered, her punch easily avoided by her patron. Angie giggled. "I love feisty ones~," She whispered, before beginning to suckle at Tifa's breast.  
  
"MNNNF~!" Tifa threw her head back as her taut, sensitive flesh felt Angie's hot tongue and moist lips against it, feeling a jet of nougat begin to spurt into her mouth. As if on cue, her body rumbled then jutted out several more inches, her torso growing increasingly rotund. This was all too much for her suspenders to take, dug as they were into chocolate flesh, and suddenly--"GWAAAAH!"(That was first one)--"MNFFAAAH!" (That was the second), each snap whipping her already strained 'skin', leaving a reddish-brown welt. Her belly jiggled without the support of the suspenders, the nougat flowing lower, forcing her midsection to overflow the lip of her skirt, already tested by her thickening thighs. After pained creak, it gave way at last as well.  
  
"UNNNNNF~!" Tifa could barely keep up with the sensations she was being bombarded with, her body morphing before her eyes as this...this _woman _had her way with her. How could _anyone _make sense of this? She wasn't even embarrassed of being striped to her panties, feeling the now unstoppable march of her torso downward, into a tear drop shape, spreading her chocolate thighs impossibly wide with the flow of nougat before being pulled into the increasing sphere of her body. She wasn't even scared, just... overwhelmed.  
  
"Don't worry sugar," Angie cooed as if reading her thoughts, reaching out to stroke what was once Tifa's lovehandle but now a mere side of her rounding form. "You'll get used to it~" She gently bit against her teat.  
  
With a moan, Tifa's chest bulged out once more, mercifully ripping her chocolate and nougat soaked tank top in two. Her breasts, now both the size of beachballs, rested on the curve of her torso, streams of creamy nougat constantly gurgling out. Satisfied with disrobing (sans boots) the now extremely buxom bartender, Angie took a step back to admire her handiwork.  
  
No longer being molested or bursting from clothing, Tifa had a chance to take stock of the situation herself. Her crimson eyes darted about, her vision impaired by her puffy cheeks and mountainous breasts. She tentatively stepped forward but found her legs to be much shorter than she thought; she could feel her thigh brush against her sensitive crotch. Her arms, thick as they were, were still mobile; she reached down to explore her new and still expanding body. She felt... impossibly wide, her body growing several feet thick in her midsection. She couldn't even reach to what had once been her waistline, her ass and hips sinking lower and lower as more of her legs were absorbed, the tear drop growing ever more pronounced. Her upper torso felt slightly higher as well, but gravity seemed to distend her body more towards the ground. She could feel the the shaft of the boot spread by her thickening calves. And all throughout, her innards churned and gurgled relentlessly, the only relief being the spray of nougat from her genitals. She was ridiculous.  
  
Tifa closed her eyes, taking several labored breaths as she tried to composed herself. "What's... what's happened to me?" She said finally, prodding gently at one of her breasts with her gloved hand.  
  
Angie giggled, leaning back against the bar and kicking her legs. "I thought even a dumbass like you could figure it out by now; you've become a chocolate egg~."  
  
"A... a chocolate egggOOOOOHH!" Tifa's stuttering was cut short by a moan as her crotch pressed against the floor, causing her to literally cream herself. Her boots no longer in contact with the floors--her legs little more than mound-like calves wiggling ineffectively to each side-- she began to wobble and topple over, but was stopped by the bar counter, which propped her up at an angle. Groaning in frustration, she tried to reach her arms down to push her up right from the bar, but soon realized her upper arms were little more than mounds, and as much as she stretched she could not reach beyond her breasts. Suddenly she felt her arms, head and breasts lifted upward; the nougat having filled out her bottom half began to flow upward, and soon her tear drop shape began to morph into a proper oval, stretching upward inch by inch, her arms beginning to suffer the fate of her legs. "This..." She blubbered, her cheeks expanding even further. "This shouldn't even be possible!"  
  
Angie chuckled, approaching the bloating egg as she became wedged between the counter and the back of the bar. "Believe me, this is happening Tifa," She said, lightly stoking her hair. She gripped at the end of a lock with one hand, then with the over began pushing her forward, freeing her from the bar and sending her bouncing down on the cold floor of the bar, nougat spraying everywhere in the process. Angie walked around to Tifa's head, still moaning from the mix of pain and pleasure, and held out her hand, revealing a clump of Tifa's hair. "See for yourself~."  
  
Even in her sweet-induced stupor--god why did it feel so good?--she was lucid enough to know what was being offered to her. Did that bitch really expect her to _eat _part of herself, even if just her hair? But then again... something inside her wanted to know; was pushing her to find out. The smell of cocoa was overpowering; whether it was the clump of hair or her own body it didn't matter. She wanted, she _needed _another bite.  
  
Streams of melted chocolate sweat beading down her pudgy face and lapping her dark chocolate lips, Tifa grabbed at the lock of hair with her teeth, chewing on it greedily. The hair was still in strands, but... "Chocolate...." she moaned, still chewing like a cow. "I... really am chocolate..."  
  
"Now you understand sweetie~," Angie whispered in her ear, kneeling by her side. Her hand ran down her soft creamy back, feeling her malleable flesh melt with the warmth of her fingers. "This is what you were meant to be~," She cooed again as she nibbled on her ear, breaking off a piece of her lower lobe which caused her earring to fall to the floor. "A bit more fragile perhaps~," She said with a giggle, chomping happily at the piece of chocolate. She reached around to draw her fingers around her tit, her index finger tweaking her literal Hershey's kiss of a nipple, feeling the nougat ooze out against her fingertip. "But oh so fun to play with.~"  
  
Tifa bit on her lip--tearing a bit off herself, dammit why did she taste good too?--mewling as her 'patron' had her way with her, a mixture of chocolate sweat and tears running down her puffy cheeks. She felt the leather of her boots stretch and tear as her foot was pulled in, finally bursting at the seams as her feet expanded into amorphous blobs, then merged with what little remained of the mounds of her legs, which were stretched and pulled and by her expanding form to be flush with her massive egg of a torso. Her finger gloves fared little better, tearing to shreds as her hands disappeared into her body. There was simply no deny the fact now; she was a chocolate egg.  
  
"Y-you won't get away with this," Tifa moaned, trying to cling to whatever bit of hope that she could. "S-someone, an ex-SOLDIER, they'll come and save me; I know they will. And-" At that moment the door flew open, and for a moment Tifa's chocolate heart was all aflutter. He really had come back, hadn't he? After all these years...  
  
"Cloud, I-"  
  
"Shiiiit Elena," the man, a redhead wearing a half-undone business stuit--obviously not Cloud--muttered aloud as he entered the bar, resting a telescopic baton on his shoulder. "You _really _got into this job didn't yah?"  
  
'Angie' bolted upright, trying to clean the mess of chocolate off her outfit, attempting to present herself as somewhat composed. "Er, Mr. Reno, sir, I was... merely ensuring the subject remained incapacitated, sir!"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Reno said with a huff, brushing Elena aside to examine the 'subject'. "Christ, what is this even supposed to be?" He prodded at the now thoroughly defeated Tifa with his baton, first against her puffy face and then her pendulous breasts. "Some sort of friggin' human bon bon?"  
  
"Chocolate Egg, sir," Elena corrected helpfully. "Hojo's Mako-infused chocolate egg merged its essence with the girl; the properties of the object were in the briefing, remember?"  
  
"Like you expect me to care what that damned egg-head is up to? This is a collections job, plain and simple." He chuckled to himself, sizing up the chocolate egg's enormity. "The object's just gotten a bit bigger, that's all. Elena, you really into... _this_ though?" He scoffed.  
  
"Uhh, yessir," Elena said earnestly with a blush. "Humiliating attractive women through expansion is a sexual fetish of mine, sir!"  
  
"Well you must be a real treat at parties," He murmured, riding the rod over the curve that once was Tifa's back, eliciting some feeble moans from the despondent egg.  
  
"Uh sir," Elena spoke up after an awkward silence, still eyeing the new furrows Reno had dug in Tifa's pliable skin. "I must confess; in my... enthusiasm for detaining the subject, I failed to properly extricate it before the fusion was complete." She eyed the egg's full form, nearly as wide now as Elena was tall. "Removing it from the premises under present circumstances will prove... tricky."  
  
"Don't sweat it," Reno said, waving his hand dismissively. "Rude's got you covered."  
  
The front of the bar suddenly tore away, as if ripped upward by some giant. And some giant it was--one of Shinra's unsightly mechanisms, perhaps a backhoe of some sort, lifting the crumbling wall into the air before flippantly tossing it away. The front headlights flickered on, bathing the egg in blinding light, as a bald, dark skinned man leaned out of the cabin of the machine. "_ That's _the package?" He asked incredulously, peaking over his sunglasses at the former proprietor of the now ruined bar.  
  
"Yeeep," Reno said, patting his gloved hand against Tifa's side. "Open 'er up and we'll roll it in!"  
  
Rude sighed, shaking his head as he pulled a release lever. "Runnin' errands for a mad scientist..." The front of the vehicle below the cab opened outward, a conveyor extending out of the bay onto the ground. Reno turned to Elena, who was still trying to ignore the sexy hunk of chocolate in the room, and gestured to it. "Mind helping me clean up your mess?"  
  
'O-oh yes, of course!" She stuttered, snapping to attention. She marched around to the other side of Tifa and rested her hands against her, still taking pleasure in the creamy texture of her skin. Tifa, hardly lucid, could merely moan in reply.  
  
"One... Two...hnnnnfff!" Reno grunted as he began pushing--rolling-- the poor piece of sweets forward, with Elena helping her along on the other side, chocolate smearing against both of their hands. Tifa felt her innards lurch as her view spun round and around, nougat spurting from her orifices as it spun around insider her like a washer on spin cycle. Her queasiness mixed with her unfathomable fullness, and soon she lost any sense of direction, only to recognize leaving the bar by a sudden jolt as she fell a foot or so to the dusty ground 'outside', coughing up a bit of nougat as she did.  
  
"Christ I said take it easy, Elena," Reno shouted. "You better pray Hojo doesn't find a crack on it." Crack. Like a cracked egg. Ha ha ha ha. That's all she really was now, wasn't she? She cracked a bitter smile, nougat dripping from her dark lips, as Elena once again apologized profusely.  
  
"S-sorry," She said sheepishly, before returning to rolling her precious cargo. Tifa felt as disoriented as before, but now with rocks and gravel nicking at her creamy skin. She tumbled over in erotic discomfort until the felt herself pushed up and onto a conveyor belt extended from the front of the vehicle, leading up into the dark interior.  
  
"Think it'll fit in there?" Elena mused, stroking the egg's hair one final time.  
  
"Heh, this thing was built to transport Mako-modified MegaCows," Reno said with chuckle giving what was once Tifa's ass a few affectionate pats. "Pretty fitting actually, dontcha think? Now help me turn her."  
  
Elena giggled at the thought as she nodded, beginning to push the upper portion one way as Reno pushed the lower half another, smearing chocolate against the belt as she was turned. "Alright Rude!" he shouted, giving the driver a thumbs up. "Let'er rip!"  
  
Rude merely nodded and pulled a lever, the conveyor lurching to life. Tifa slid slightly backwards down her puddle of melted chocolate, but, inevitably, she was pulled upwards into the belly of the beast, to be transported to God knows where. All she could do is moan as she was moved like a shipping crate, deeper into the darkness as the front closed in behind her. Suddenly the belt stopped, jolting the egg yet again. From the ceiling whirred a new device, what looked to be at first a large rectangular at the end of a flexiable arm. Then the pad lit up, giving off a tremendous heat, and lowered towards her breast; revealing in backwards letters:  
  
P R O P E R T Y O F  
S H I N R A E L E C T R I C  
C O M P A N Y  
  
"Oh GooaAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"  
  
Chocolate tears dripped from the corners of her eyes as the brand seared her sensitive chocolate flesh; chocolate sweat coated her body as well. After a few intense seconds the brand withdrew and disengaged, leaving its message clearly emblazened in bitch black on her cocoa. As painful as it was--she'd knicked a little more off bitting her lip-- she wasn't really argue with it. She wasn't a person anymore: she was a thing, a subject to be tested on, a treat to be eaten, and even somehow a sex object to be oogled, all at the same time apparently. And all because of a fucking egg.  
  
A strand of her disheveled hair fell across her lips. Utterly humiliated and with nothing better to do, she took a nibble.  
  
"Hmph, at least I still _taste _good."


End file.
